Arrietty Muldoon
Arrietty Muldoon is a retired Breton thief, from High Rock in Return of the King. She starts off as a lodger in the Silverblood Inn, in 4E 205, biding her time before moving on to greener pastures. After finding herself becoming an enemy of a group of cultists, she assists the companionship in defeating them, so that they will no longer be a threat to her. Biography Arrietty was born in 4E 179, in a small village in High Rock, at the age of Sixteen, she married her brother, Toan. Due to the fact that they were immediately related, their wedding caused some controversy, enough so that the village priest refused to wed them. Though they personally didn't like the idea, they were at least tolerant of it but still feared a backlash from the other villagers. As a result, Arrietty struck up a bargain with the mayor, that they would be allowed to wed but as a result, they would forfeit their citizenship in their home village. They were banished from their village and were forced to live in a cabin, outside of the villages immediate area. Arrietty confided with Nissa that the relationship between her and Toan was non-sexual or at least that they never did anything sexual that would lead to procreation. They both feared producing a child, as it would be inbreeding and therefore their child could be deformed or mentally subnormal. Though there are potions to prevent reproduction, there is no full proof way to avoid it and so, they avoided such activity altogether. The village soon fell under a terrible plague, which killed a number of people. Despite being isolated from the rest of the village, Arrietty's household fell under the influence of the plague, which was a disastrous outcome for them as they didn't have access to the village priest or its resources and as a result she lost Toan to the sickness. Arrietty found it difficult to live in that house on her own after Toan died. She left the house and her village behind her and tried to make it on her own. The young Breton was forced to grow up, significantly, in order to survive. She turned to a life of crime, using her skills with her sickle and her athletic abilities to break into houses and steal items of value. At one point, she broke into the residence of a Scholar, by the name of Tristard Ashcroft and was caught red handed. She befriended the Scholar, after revealing that she was quite well versed in archeology and Breton history and served as his partner in crime as she collected valuable trinkets and allowed him to examine them before she sold them, he was also able to give her a good price. She eventually came to him, asking him for advice on an artifact known as The Heart of Asgarne, which is an artifact fabled to contain a genie inside. Though Ashcroft was skeptical and worried for her safety, he still, reluctantly, helped her track it down. Arrietty was careful and was only suspected of stealing once, once was enough to convince her that she had tested her luck too many times and so, she decided to retire, with what funds she had amassed. She lives a quiet life for the best part of a year before being drawn to Understone Keep, where she encountered some cultists and a small party of various people, who were investigating the cultists' presence. The Breton takes up her sickle once again, to rid Markarth of the cultist threat. Personality In her youth, Arrietty was far more naive and more optimistic than she is in 4E 205. When her family fall sick to the plague, she constantly refuses to accept any possibility of them dying, saying that they will pull through if they keep on fighting. After losing her husband to the illness, Arrietty becomes slightly more hardened. Without anyone else to care for her or anyone for her to care for, she is forced to live for herself and no one else. She is a mostly neutral person, who dislikes getting into other people's business unless no one else can help or if she sees some personal gain from getting involved. She may also get involved if the matter at hand peaks her curiosity. She is very fond of making up nicknames for others, she refers to Kay as 'Moneybags' due to her profit driven motivations, she later refers to the Imperial as 'Boss' due to the fact that the rest of the group seem to follow her. She refers to Amira as 'Creepy' due to his indiscrete and lewd nature, Dacian as 'Spooky' due to the fact that he is a lich and spends a lot of time around the undead. She calls Nissa 'Niss' for short. She doesn't seem to have a nickname for Aratius and simply calls him 'Ark.' She also refers to the Assailant stalking her as 'Woody,' due to his wooden mask. When asked about it, she says that she often comes up with such names, when she first meets people and doesn't know their names. She also says that she prefers their nicknames to their actual names. If people try to confront her about it, she offers to change their nickname to something more insulting. Though Arrietty likes to poke fun at others, especially those who she doesn't believe will ever accept or like her, she does have her boundaries. She doesn't mock or make fun of anything personal and tries her best to avoid taking things too far. She is also capable of showing concern towards people, if she believes it's warranted, such as in Kay's case, when she hasn't slept much in the space of twenty four hours. Appearances * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:72049 The Return of the King Part 1]'' '' * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:75447 The Return of the King Part 2] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:78341 The Return of the King Part 3] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:80006 The Return of the King Part 4] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:82266?cb=9671&cb=8366 The Return of the King Part 5] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:84287 The Return of the King Part 6] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:86993 The Return of the King Part 7] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:88443 The Return of the King Part 8] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:89758 The Return of the King Part 9] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:90838 The Return of the King Part 10] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:91884#609 The Return of the King Part 11] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:93096#20 The Return of the King Part 12] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:94185 The Return of the King Part 13] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:95336 The Return of the King Part 14] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:96846 The Return of the King Part 15] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:990370 The Return of the King Part 16] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:100568 The Return of the King Part 17] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:102524 The Return of the King Part 18] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:103802 The Return of the King Part 19] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:105222 The Return of the King Part 20] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:107535 The Return of the King Part 21] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:108942 The Return of the King Part 22] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:111136 The Return of the King Part 23] Trivia *Arrietty is the first character on the Sandbox wiki to primarily wield a sickle as her weapon. Her sickle is based on Jia Xu's from Warrior's Orochi and Dynasty Warriors, some inspiration was also drawn from Soul Calibur III's Sickle Discipline. *Toan refers to Arrietty as 'Rie,' the same nickname that Set Oakvale gives to Maria Harin. *Arrietty is currently the youngest member of the ROTK companionship, at twenty six years of age. Kay refers to her as 'kid' because of this, though the average age of the group is twenty seven. *Arrietty is talented at sewing. *Arrietty is illiterate, similar to Nish. Behind the scenes *When Arrietty fights the cultists, she seems to favor dragging them down to the floor and parrying over slashing at them with the sickle. This was mainly because I looked to a demonstration of Renaissance sickle fighting, which only featured non-lethal moves, in a similar fashion to fencing. Due to the fact that Arrietty is a thief and not a murderer, it makes sense for her to not immediately want to kill her opponent. *Arrietty's husband, Toan, is the default name of the protagonist of Dark Cloud. *Arrietty was named after the protagonist of a Studio Ghibli film, Arrietty. Which is an eastern retelling of the borrowers. Humorously, both characters are thieves, though they have different codes of honor. *Because Arrietty is frequently referred to as 'my most eastern character,' a manga style portrait was made for her. Category:Return of the King Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Bretons Category:Rogues Category:Bastards